It is known to use curtains on the sides of vehicles, such as trucks and truck trailers, to assist in enclosing a load within the load bay of the vehicle to protect the load from damage and the elements. For simplicity in this specification, the word “truck” is used to refer to vehicles, including both trucks and a truck trailers. The curtain is hung from a track in the roof of the load bay of the truck, such that the curtain can be drawn horizontally to access or cover the load bay area. This type of truck is often known as a “curtain-sider”.
A load within the truck must be restrained to minimize the possibility of the load moving. However, as the truck is in motion, the load can become loose and move. Alternatively, lateral forces on the load, which can occur when the truck is on a slope or where the truck is turning, can also cause the load to move. This is known as “load shift”, which can result in the vehicle becoming unstable due to the change in the vehicle's centre of gravity. A load shift is dangerous because it changes the handling of the truck. The shifting of the load can alter the stability of the truck and, depending on the severity of the load shift, can cause the vehicle to topple and pose a risk to property and can cause serious injury or death.
A variety of restraints and load restraint mechanisms are used to minimize load shifts. However, there still remains a need for a simple and effective means for restraining loads.